


Taking the top

by Nilysil



Series: The Hunter and the Prime(s) [AU] [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Fingering, First Time Bottoming, Frotting, Grinding, Intimate partners, M/M, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Passionate, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 20:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12919824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: Win a sparring match, get the top position. Easier said than done; but oh so rewarding – for both parties involved.





	Taking the top

**Author's Note:**

> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-

Reverbs of metal stroking metal echoes through empty Orokin halls, a sparring scuffle of pole and blade with quick moving steps. A polearm caught in the whistling slice creeks, cream and grey rolling the end away in a singular motion, swinging down at dark red legs. It strikes the metal floorboards, a padding foot landing it in place. Gleaming metal passes the prime’s leaning chest, singing as the prime adjusts his grip on his weapon of choice. There’s a huff as he tilts the pole out from beneath his partner’s foot. The deep red catches himself, twisting out of an upward strike, catching a pole with the push of his hand. His slice is caught in the prime’s forearm jut, shoved away as the golden plating glides the angry yet smooth blade away. A swing turned down angles up, catching in the polearm’s cusp. A flare of red surges, turning upward towards a cream stomach – it barely grazes before the prime moves. The polearm twists, forcing red arms to drop the blade with a rolling strike.

From behind the hunter pulls a small makeshift blade, pressing it against the prime’s twisted side.

They’re silent; their breath hammering as their sensors recollect.

“You got me,” the prime grins, looping the polearm behind Stalker’s back.

The hunter withdraws the dagger from his partner’s gut as he scoots forth, flicking it away from where they stand. His free hands cup at the prime’s hips, heat blowing from their glowing vents. “I sure did,” Stalker heaves, pressing his helm against the prime, rumbling as the cream and gold rubs in return. “Got you good, didn’t I?”

“Mhm,” the prime snorts. “Wasn’t expecting that last side jab. Almost got me with that sword strike.”

“Yeah,” Stalker sighs, fingers moving splayed. “You almost got me off balance there, too.”

“Oh, you can’t imagine,” the prime’s fingers dance along the polearm behind Stalker’s back. “You’ve gotten better with your weight management. Been practicing while I’ve been tinkering, eh?”

There’s a snort, a backwards lean as fingers graze at the small of his back. “Yeah, that among other things,” Stalker blows a kiss over their connection. The prime smirks, pressing his crest against Stalker’s ripples. “Any advancement on the external connection?”

“Not really, still can’t see much outside of the void right now. Going to keep working on it later.”

“Ah. Would’ve liked to go somewhere else for a change,” Stalker sighs, hands remaining spread at the prime’s sides, index trailing at glowing vent edges. “But, hey, I can’t be too picky.”

“Don’t you mean ‘too fussy’?” The prime grins, cupping palms on a dark spine.

Stalker groans, a smile across their connection. “I can’t believe you.” 

A cream maw twists into a chuckle, moving them in a gentle sway, tossing the polearm away. “You won, your choice; where and how?”

“Well, asshole,” Stalker extends his answer, coaxing another grin on the prime’s maw. “How about in one of the fancy bedrooms, and I won the top,” he purrs, “fair and square.”

The prime presses his helm against Stalker’s own, “you definitely did.” Hands trail down over the hunter’s hips, stepping back as his hands hold firm. “Got any specific room in mind?” he smiles, leading Stalker towards the stairs, trying to remember where the high-class rooms reside. He hopes they aren’t too far.

“Nah, well, besides a screen into the void.” Stalker follows the prime’s motions, fingers trailing against warm cyan flesh of the prime’s breathing vents. “Beyond that,” he presses his helm against the prime, “wherever we end up, love.”

Between the prime’s smooth teeth his soft tentacles slide, kissing Stalker’s cheek and curling against his rolling helm, rumbling before they’re lead into a frontal kiss. Smooth and gilded against jagged ripples, a creak sounds the golden circle is scrapped by their passion. Small scrapes dull the portion near the prime’s maw, unfelt visible marks as hums and sighs are exchanged. Mutual touches sooth nerves once brought tense; their legs dance around each other, in a rhythm they’ve made their own over the numerous spars.

They take turns leading each other to the open staircase, in tune with the other, hands caressing over and within.

“I think they’re upstairs,” the prime purrs, guiding his rich red partner up the stairway, hands drifting. One always remains at Stalker’s side, as does one of the hunter’s remains on him.

At the landing their hands are on the other again, the prime pressing Stalker back against the waist high railing.

Stalker holds him there, and motions the prime over towards the next set of steps. As he looks down the open lobby are below. “We got far, didn’t we,” he purrs.

“At least an hour or something,” the prime sighs, taking Stalker with him. “Don’t think you could last that long on top of me,” he kisses, a hand guiding down beyond Stalker’s back.

“Oh, is that a challenge, asshole?” Stalker grins against their connection, his own hand cupping the prime’s assets. At their connection he teases the prime’s sensitivities.

The prime shivers against Stalker’s advancement, grinning as he drives Stalker to press their groins. “Hey, I can’t last that long. So, don’t think you could either, fussy.”

“Well, that’s something to work for, isn’t it?” Stalker cups over the prime’s thighs, feeling the prime’s seam split. “An hour of sparring, an hour of relaxing,” he purrs, trying his best to suppress his own seam. It’s not working, the edges of their seams meet. “Already getting ready?”

The prime snorts, cupping Stalker against himself, their seams rubbing. “Oh, don’t act like you’re also excited, fussy.” He scoots along the railing, taking Stalker with him. “Already thinking about sinking into me, aren’t ya?” He purrs, transmitting senses of previous rasping, writhing back against bed sheets. His voice muted, mumbling name in memory sensations. Stalker arches against him, their hips meeting in a gentle sway.

Noises coax from them both, pressing seam on seam, uncovered lips upon lips. They are quiet, helms in a gentle nudging press as sighing breath exchange between them. Hands mirrored, hooking at rocking hips, the prime hums, a light laugh. “Do I ever tell you how much I love you?”

“Not enough, asshole,” and their foreheads press.

Gold rubs against ridge, and ridge nudging against gold. A scratching of their intimacy as they look down their meeting bodies of cerise and cyan. They sway against one another, trailing clasp against flowing, as Stalker takes the dominate role. His flesh feathers over the prime’s smaller clit, stroking out a breathless sigh from his slightly taller partner. The prime arches against Stalker, fingers splaying along his sides, teasing the flesh of cerise breathing vents.

It’s Stalker that pulls them apart, stepping backward onto the next steps of stairs. “Think we ended up in extravagant part,” he rumbles, “guess we got lucky today.”

The excalibur prime follows him, guiding out his member as they walked. “Yeah. Can only tease for so long,” he smirks, pulling Stalker back against him for a moment, pressing their parts together. “You remember how to get it out, right?”

There’s a snort, Stalker pressing back against the prime’s soft length. “Yeah, in matter of fact I do, asshole.” A hand glides down between them, coaxing the prime’s part up between their stomachs. His hand remains coiled, wrapped around the prime’s member as he expresses his own between them.

“I’m just teasing, fussy,” the prime purrs, leaning into Stalker’s wrapping hand.

“I know,” Stalker leans against the prime’s chest, stroking over the prime’s sensitive tip. There’s a huff, a gentle grunt, from the prime as he sinks. “Just didn’t know when we were going to switch from rubbing to stroking.”

“Mhm, I get ya,” the prime sighs, holding Stalker’s hips against him, squeezing as the dark hand enclosing around them both. “We can still do both,” he grins against Stalker’s neck, rolling up into the hunter’s palm.

“Oh yeah,” Stalker sighs, taking his own rippled tip into his grasp. “But I got more control over one of them.”

A grin, “that’s true.” The prime bucks, a tease as he still holds his partner close to him. “But, probably getting to a bed would be first priority, wouldn’t it?”

“Maybe,” Stalker sighs, stroking over their meeting heads. Their members twitch, hips arching their members side by side. “But I like it like this,” he purrs, nuzzling his helm against the prime.

“Well,” the prime muses, rising a hand off Stalker’s side and gripping the stroking wrist, “let me help with that then,” he purrs. He draws Stalker’s hand near his maw, taking in a single rich finger into his mouth. Within the tentacle swirls, saturating it with slick saliva. Against him he can feel the dark member twitch, taking in another finger with a hum. “Good thing I at least have a mouth,” he coos, guiding the hand back down against their heads.

Stalker is sure to coax a groan from the prime with a mental grin, slick digits coating their shafts. “Yeah, or else all our endeavors would be screwed.”

The prime smirks, kissing against Stalker’s helm. “Yeah,” he sighs, staring down to their meeting tips. Ridged red marks stalker’s own, his own smooth and glowing cyan – bright inside the stroking hand. He rumbles, groaning as his back arches against the railing. Stalker kisses, or at least rubs his ridged helm, against the prime’s shoulder, his other hand rising to cup beneath the other excalibur’s back. The prime’s hand remains at Stalker’s sides, thumbs stroking at tender vent flesh, humming as his member twitches in Stalker’s grasp.

Beneath the glow of the void and radiating arboriforms, they stand to the side of the open staircase. Sounds run muted as Stalker strokes their joint members pressed between their bodies, the prime holding them close through a gentle sway. Breathes and sighs are exchanged as Stalker’s hand moves, switching his focus from his partner to his own. His thumb roves in its slow motions, their flesh presses, clasper clit teasing smaller blue.

Their legs nudge as their bodies arch against sensations, heads rubbing as they exchange breath.

Eventually, the prime begins to guide them towards a nearby room.

As like a dance they make their way over, exchanging touches and nudges, pressing part against slicken part as Stalker’s hand strokes down between the prime’s legs. The cream and gold excalibur breathes against Stalker’s throat, maw tentacles caressing as his back presses against the door to one of the innumerable bedrooms. It’s all theirs to find, a massive ship all their own.

Stalker cups the prime spread against the door for a moment, his hand stroking back up over the smooth member as his own bobs at his partner’s thigh. Warmth breathes against his neck, kisses pressing as he’s held close to cream and gold skin. Unattended hands fumble as they meet at the door’s numpad, fingers grasping at another as there’s mutual grins, smiling both physical and sensory. The prime lets Stalker handle the panel, hand hitching down beneath his rear.

The first attempt to enter the master unlock code is unsuccessful as he tries to tend to his partner. And so is the second, and the third. Against him the prime chuckles, leaning back as Stalker has to pull himself away to enter it correctly.

As he enters the code, the prime’s free hand strokes against the open flesh of his vents. Stalker shudders, arching against his partner’s flesh as the door beeps – unlocked.

The room is lavish, much more expensive than anything they could’ve managed in their meager pre-transference lives. Silks of cream and gold cover the bed, strokes of color contrasting the Orokin aesthetic with vivid reds and brilliant blues. It’s barren standard - a bed, cabinets, an open space for extravagant activities, the bed sitting against one of the walls, the opposing a wall-made screen conveying the void’s omnificent gaze. Through their connection, the prime reminds the hunter he can dull the lighting, to whatever he feels would fit their passionate romp.

He dulls the void’s light, fading the room’s overhead lighting to plunge them into partial darkness. Their shapes are made silhouettes by the void’s brilliant light as the prime walks them backwards to the bed, taking Stalker with him as they wander near. He guides Stalker’s sight against his helm, motioning in a sensation kiss as their head press, his thighs leaning back on the bed. The tentacles from the prime’s maw rove over the hunter’s ripples, caressing out a groan as the hand at his member squeezes.

Stalker thumbs against the prime’s tip, fingers cupping against the smooth underside and pressing against the prime’s ache. They press, roll, and pet over the sensitive flesh, stroking upwards and pulling their arousals together again. Cream hands stroke over shoulders and waist, leaning back against the bed with his arms as his only support. Stalker follows his lean, holding himself hovered above the prime’s breathing.

The prime arches up against the finger strokes, purring as he watches the dark hand pump around his light colors. “Hold on, for a moment,” he whispers, scooting himself up onto the bed in full. His legs hitch behind Stalker’s hips, and as he moves back, he pulls Stalker with him. And he near stumbles against the edge of the bed.

An exchange of chuckles, the prime unlocks his legs from around Stalker’s back and sets his thighs wide.

Looking down, all Stalker can do is stare.

Before him, as he backs up into a bent stance at the edge of the bed, the prime is spread illuminated by the dim void light as his hands stroke over arched shins. His partner is half lit by filtered void light, outlined by the glow of cyan energy of vents, maw, and flesh. As the prime lies his legs against Stalker’s hips he blows a kiss across their connection, urging him to join him on the bed. Upon the linens he scoots back some more, and his erection bounces as he moves, illuminating a shadowed stomach. Beneath his flesh glows cyan, engorged clit and flowing lips Stalker had only felt before – against him or within his palm.

Stalker… goes flush, fingers curling as the prime sits there ready for him.

A following awkward silence.

His fingers fiddle against the sheets. “Um,” is all he can muster, looking away from the prime’s smile.

“Feeling flustered, fussy?” The prime purrs, rising to sit with his hands cupping over Stalker’s fists. “We don’t have to go to pound town just yet,” he rumbles, “we can go slow.”

“Y-yeah,” and a knee crouches on the sheets as he follows the prime onto the bed. He kneels between the prime’s thighs, looking down over his partner’s body as his hands stroke over cream legs. Sight moves from the bed sheets to the prime’s helm, stroking down over the spread thighs. Hands rove over cream and mute grey illuminated in calm blues, watching as the prime watches him. Against his hands the smooth member twitches, the cyan glow follows his hands as they move up, fingers stroking over breathing vents.

Below him the prime sighs, his own moving to greet Stalker as the hunter feels over hips and thighs. Their flesh presses, erections stroking as Stalker moves himself forwards. The sheets crumple beneath them as their hips grind, the prime’s legs curled over dark thigh juts, coaxing the hunter close as a hand coils around their members. He strokes over them slow, staring between them and the prime’s split maw. Groans rumble from the prime as he twitches within Stalker’s hand, fists balling against the sheets as he holds Stalker close. He frees their members as he bends down, and the prime holds at his side for a sensation kiss.

Between their bodies their aches press, twitching rippled and smooth as the prime holds them close. Stroking down as their head nudge and flesh strokes, drawing them to rasp and rumble. Stalker stares down their bodies in the low light, the prime palming against their meeting tips as he nuzzles against the hunter’s ripples. He returns the nuzzle as his partner groans against him, hands hooking around the prime’s hips as he rolls their erections in the prime’s grasp. Beneath him the prime sighs a groan, squeezing them. Stalker can’t help but twitch, feeling the prime roll against him.

“How’s this feel,” Stalker whispers with a purr of name,

The prime purrs a name in return, “I love it,” bucking against Stalker’s warmth with a grin and a groan, coaxing sounds from the hunter’s chest. He writhes as flesh rubs slicken with their moisture, whispering a given name as Stalker rears back with his hands cupping around the prime’s knees. Cream fingers stroke down between them, coating itself in their fluids before palming along Stalker’s underside. The hand coaxes their members together again, pumping their meeting aches with open groans. Their flesh presses, hand pumping around their aches as cerise clasper stokes deep rumbles from the prime beneath him. Rolling, pressing, pumping, the prime grips the sheets with his free hand, twisting it as the back of his head presses against the bed. Moaning a name between half gasps and groans.

Stalker pushes the prime down against the bed, rolling out unrestrained whimpers as their flesh strokes and clits grind. His hands switch to hold his partner’s legs open around him as they squeeze against his thighs. Their members rub freely as the prime yanks at the sheets with both hands, their undersides loosely touching as their hands are left occupied. “Ahh, mnh,” the hunter mewls as he rocks against the prime’s cyan, his clasper clit holding his partner’s as he’s drawn against his peak. Half choked whimpers creak from the prime as he arches, returning a hand to their erections as he pumps around them.

Together, as their hips roll, their breathing turns choked, motions haphazard and loud – either from grunts and gasps or fleshy slaps.

Whimpering, moaning, gasping, they fall into heated sensations.

Names are exchanged, meeting with expletives and guttural noise as arms and thighs squeeze.

The prime holds them close as viscous decorates his gut, spilling against his stomach with hammering pumps that draw Stalker closer to his own. It’s noise that finishes the hunter, the orgasmic whimpers from his partner intermittent with gasps and mewls. He bucks against the prime as he hits his peak, giving the prime’s stomach another coating of viscous tint white. Groans persist as they roll their hips against another, breath in gasps as they start to come down – still very much sensitive in member and clit.

Eventually they begin to settle, hands holding at legs and stomach, fingers cupping and stroking as they distract their senses from pressing groins. Stalker’s legs settle down against the bed, the prime’s are still curled around his waist, arching himself against Stalker’s groin. Breathing in gasps, cream fingers trailing down to graze over Stalker’s hands at his thighs. There’s a rumble, a deep purr as their hands hold.

“Have you… ever felt something that felt so right?” Stalker whispers down.

“Yeah,” the prime purrs in return, with a sigh of name, “when I’m with you.” And he blows Stalker a kiss over their connection, maw tentacles peaking in curls from open gasps to soothe hammering systems. “Want to… stay like this for a bit?” He whispers up, removing his hands from the hunter, pushing himself to sit up on the bed – legs still arched over Stalker’s.

“Sure,” the hunter sighs, hands trailing at his partner’s sides as cream palms over his own.

Fingers pull against flesh, they hold each other as their breathing evens out, their members flaccid and spent as their mess drips down the prime’s stomach. For a moment, they remain as that – before Stalker feels the sticky warmth. He stares down, slightly pulling back.

The prime looks down as well, chuckling. “Hey, it’s not just my mess,” he teases, “you contributed a fair amount.” He leans back as his cream palms follow Stalker’s own. “Maybe you should clean me up?” He blows a grinning kiss.

Stalker chuckles, rolling against the prime. “Hey now, I thought I was the top here,” he rumbles, kneeling above the prime. Cream strokes along his sides as he moves, fingering over breathing vents. “You keep your mess,” as his palms press against the prime’s thighs, “and I’ll make you even messier.”

Below him the prime grins, cream palms roving along the hunter’s sides and thumbing over bright cerise vents, “ooh, dirty.” He purrs, “wanna leave me nothing but a writhing mess, huh,” he mocks a groan of Stalker’s name, arching as the hunter’s hand explore along his sides. Their helms rub, meeting them a sensory kiss. “Just physically, or do you love the way I say your name?” he purrs, drawing his tentacles against the hunter’s ridged face, nuzzling after a quick peck on the cheek. It’s an affection soon returned; and between their bodies they twitch.

A dark hand cups the side of the prime’s face, stroking against the golden circle as the hunter pulls himself back. “Well, I do like that I can get anything out of you at all; you’re noisy, I like that.” Cream wraps against his fingers in a gentle hold, a motion followed as he moves back to a sitting position, staring down at his partner. Enjoying the sight laid before him.

The prime spreads himself out against the bed, crossing his fingers beneath his head. Maw tentacles peak out between his teeth, arching against the hunter. “Well, you’re going to work noise out of me or not,” the prime question with a purr of name. “Ready to give stuffing me a try? Might get a lot more out of me that way.” He smirks, arching himself against the dark hands stroking along his messy stomach.

Cream fingers intertwine with dark digits, moving along the prime’s stomach and over his arcing thighs. “Of course, asshole,” Stalker smiles over their connection, stroking over and holding the prime’s ankles locked behind him. At his back the legs move, climbing up and still locking.

Below the prime scoots himself backwards, cream fingers stroking down his skin in spreads. One hand draws against the base of his gut, stroking down over smooth blue member and pushing it back. As the legs at Stalker’s back resettle on the bed, the prime’s fingers spread himself open, exposing his flesh to Stalker’s sight as he blows a kiss. “Come and get it.”

The hunter stares down with a parting sigh; relishing in not only the prime’s openness to him, but a resurgence of relief, in the prime’s trust of him. His hands stroke over the prime’s thighs, one settling at hip as the other joins the hand spreading glowing cyan. Cream fingers retract as his rich red fingers replace them, stroking the saturated flesh as he again moves to a lean. He holds himself above the prime, hand fiddling with the glowing cyan as their heads press again. Against his face the prime breathes a sigh as the fingers stroke over clit and vulva, teasing the sensitive bundle with two rolling fingers.

Another sigh breathes as he continues to feel, petting over lips and clit with the occasional dip that draws pleasant little noises from the prime. Cream hands feel along his sides, trailing and dancing shapes as their faces rub, physical replaced by nerve sensations. Slowly, carefully, teasingly, he works a finger into his partner, stroking at the prime’s inner walls to draw half-made gasps from him. Eventually, he slides in another before returning to the prime’s clit, his palm bobbing the prime’s semi erection that’s responded with a sighing groan. He does it again, and the noise against his helm alters, and sinks two digits into saturated cyan – continuing to roll his palm with each careful stroke.

“Mnngh,” the prime mewls, digging his fingers against Stalker’s side. “Ah, fuck, that’s good.” He arches down against the fiddling hand, legs squeezing Stalker’s middle. “Ke-keep going,” he kisses against Stalker’s helm, maw tentacles curling as he breathes another moan.

Stalker twitches after every proclaim, spreading his fingers inside the cyan as his inattentive hand wraps around the prime’s back. Through their connection he kisses sensations along the prime’s neck, stroking as far as he can inside his writhing partner. “Just hearing you makes me harder,” he whispers, his fingers spreading and stroking against sensitive clit. “Think I’m ready,” he breathes the prime’s name, holding his hand inside his partner.

“Good,” the prime sighs, moving a hand down to meet rich read. “I was hoping you’d say that.” Cream fingers meet with the hunter’s palm, holding his lips open as Stalker removes his hand and shifts. “I’ve… honestly never had someone in me before.” He laughs, “so, this’ll be my first – in a way.”

“Seriously?” Stalker shifts himself to a kneel again, a hand holding one of the prime’s legs, the one he had inside his partner coaxing against his member. “Well, at least that’d make two of us on the nervous front,” he holds himself still, looking down at the cream fingers spreading cyan lips. “Always been on the receiving end; but it’s enjoyable,” he sighs, holding himself ready to push in. “You good?”

“Mhm,” the prime sighs, “fill me up.”

The hunter presses his rippled head against the prime’s vulva, guiding himself with hand and hips into his partner. Beneath him there’s a groan, fingers pressing at cyan lips as he nudges in his tip. He looks up for a moment, and the prime nods back – still good. Further sounds rise from the prime as Stalker pushes himself in, feeling legs curling and clutching at his sides as his hips take him to the base of his shaft. He holds still as the prime writhes, fingers curling in the sheets. “You good?” Stalker asks, hands cupping at his partner’s sides.

“Mmmm, ah, fuck – yeah. I’m just, oof, you feel so good, hun.” A nudge of the hips makes the prime ooze another whimper, arching down against the penetration. “I love it – especially your ridges.” His fingers curl as he rocks around Stalker’s erection, gasping as his nerves are brought taut, his own erection bouncing from muscle clenches. “Gi-give me a moment, to get comfortable.”

Stalker grins against their connection, holding himself buried to his base as he adjusts to lean in. “Certainly, take as much time as you need,” his hands moving down arcing thighs as he looks over his partner, landing at the prime’s waist. Cream hands run over his hands and forearms, grasping as a sigh presses through the prime. Inside he can feel the prime squeeze around him, getting used to the feeling of Stalker’s member.

Small whines drip from the prime as he shifts below Stalker, his fingers wrapping and feeling over Stalker’s hands as he gets accommodated. He wants to feel the hunter’s dominance, but he’s unsure how long he’ll last as the bottom. “Hey, t-think you can start out slow?” he breathes with a gasp, rolling around Stalker’s perked member. “I want to enjoy it, and not finish too early,” he laughs, a hand returning to grip the sheets with a groan.

“Certainly,” Stalker rumbles as he presses against the prime, hands drifting from spread thighs down to the bed as he slowly rocks. “Like this?” he whispers, locking the prime between arms and thighs.

Below him the prime squirms, back arching as he fiddles with the sheets. “Mhmm, yeah,” he mewls, legs squeezing around Stalker’s hips as the hunter moves inside him. “Ah, like that.” He stares down to where their bodies meet, past his own aching erection as cerise moves slick. Stalker is careful as he pumps, driving successive whimpers out of the prime as his girth is squeezed, his rippled head rubbing at slicken walls. Cream fingers curl among the sheets, pulling as groans are coaxed out again and again, encouraging the prime to move along in his made confines.

He forces his arms beneath him, pushing himself down against the hunter’s penetration as he leans, hips still trapped in a limb pin as breathes moans. “C-come here,” he growls through clenched teeth, following as his partner’s hands move up along his back. There’s a sneer from the hunter as the prime works himself up to a partial sit, riding as Stalker thrusts inside him. Cream hands grasp a ridged face as dark palms cup against rolling hips, groans breathing against the hunter’s face as they kiss over their connection. Maw tentacles trace against the ridges of his face alongside humming groans and whimpers of name. Stalker bucks himself against the prime’s walls, kissing sensations against the prime’s neck as he continues to rock. “Mmmah, fuck, I love your ridges,” he mewls, “more.”

Stalker trails a hand over the golden plates decorating the prime’s back, nudging the prime’s head up with his own as he rumbles his own groan. “You’re gonna squeeze the life outta me,” he teases, hand caressing a breathing vent. “My legs are going to get absolutely wrecked if we continue like this,” Stalker breathes, “you’re going to need to lay down.” Further his hand explores, fingers curling around the prime’s pre-dripping head.

“Make me,” the prime partly laughs, cut off by a shaking groan as Stalker strokes a squeeze on his tip.

“I’ll be happy to,” Stalker kisses against his partner’s neck.

He shoves the prime back against the bed, pushing him back as he sorts himself back into a lean. As he thrusts he holds himself above the prime, bucking against slicken cyan walls. Groans shake the prime as he tries desperately to hold onto the hunter’s back, fingers digging as his legs latch. His rear is brought suspended as Stalker thrusts, their heads brought together again with grunts and groans. Hands grasp against shoulder juts as he groans against Stalker’s helm, his voice brought to mere trembling noise of whimpers and name as the hunter drives them further to a mismatched peak.

Pressing, rolling, moaning as he tries to hold onto Stalker’s back, pawing over spine and jut, breath wheezing as he tries to figure how close they each are. But the temping thrusts inside him drives his nerves erratic, unable to concentrate as all he can do is make noise – something their flesh is excelling at doing. Wet slaps meet the hearty thrusts as Stalker pushes himself against the prime’s helm, nuzzling as he groans, arms looping beneath the prime’s and holding him close. They bury skin against skin, groans against moans as the prime pleads for more, even as his voice trembles and creaks, squeaking as he’s pulled against his peak.

He whimpers Stalker’s name over and over, in various manners as the hunter plows hard, pushing them both against the bed sheets in a noisy mess. Limbs grasp, pulling each other close as their senses peak, nerves surging as they both rise to orgasm.

Against Stalker’s neck the prime groans, gripping at the hunter’s back as hands dig against the flesh of his sides. Their breathing wheezes, erratic till they make a finishing inhale, trembling against each other as Stalker finishes inside, the prime against their pressing stomachs. Viscous white fill whatever space there is between their flesh, squeezing out as Stalker makes his finishing bucks.

As their breathing finally begins to slow, as their senses go numb, their hands hold at each other’s back, stroking slow as their sensitive nerves still make them twitch and groan.

“That was… fuck,” the prime whimpers, head buried against Stalker’s shoulders, vents wheezing heat.

“Enjoyed it?” Stalker rumbles, picking himself up enough to rub their foreheads. The prime kisses back.

“Well, you could say that,” he gasps, hands drawing down along Stalker’s sides. “I loved it.”

“You should let me be on top more,” Stalker barely moves, resting on his shoulders above his wheezing partner.

“Pft, you’re gonna have to take it,” the prime purrs, gasping as he moves his legs. Still sensitive. “If you win, we both get a ‘reward’,” he half heartedly chortles, slowly moving his legs off the hunter’s rear. “Think we can stay like this, for a bit?” he laughs, “I – uh – sort of can’t feel my legs. They’re shaking a lot.”

Stalker grins through their connection, head resting on the prime’s golden crescent. “Sure. We can do that for a while.”

**Author's Note:**

> They remain there for a time, bathed in the void’s brilliant light before figuring they should get cleaned up. Returning later to cuddle and enjoy each other’s company.
> 
> -+-
> 
> Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged!


End file.
